Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes
by Sunshinedaizy
Summary: Blue eyes were her past and present. Grace was in her future. This is a story about one girl's understanding of fate. Friends turn to Lovers and people change. High School never seemed so easy.
1. Between Lines and Happiness

Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes by Mochamint19

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, so please don't sue me**

**Rating: T- for teen elements and drama**

**Please Enjoy! I worked really hard on it.**

****

****

Chapter 1: Between Lines and Happiness

-December 19th, 2008-

It was a cool and beautiful day. One of those perfect days in December where the air was crisp and felt fresh on a persons skin. The temperature was only in the low fifties and was very unlikely for the state of New Mexico.

Eighteen year old Gabriella Montez yawned as she walked into her blue townhouse. Finally home, she thought as she threw her keys apathetically on the counter. She didn't want to go back to her dorm room; there were too many distractions. It was three o' clock that afternoon and she knew her mother would be home in less than two hours. Taking the grocery bag in her hand she pulled out the contents deliberately. Teen vogue; check, snickers bar; double check. Chocolate always seemed to comfort her in tense times, and she was really going to need that comfort right now. The last thing she pulled out made her hold her breath slightly, it was just a simple drugstore pregnancy test, but to Gabriella it held so much more. Today it became the most important item in her young life. Taking her bag and her mother's cooking timer she headed towards her upstairs bathroom. Nervously Gabi set the timer for three minutes and thought back to the reason for her latest purchase.

Gabi was always know as the 'smart girl', the one of the group that had it together no matter what situation. She was everyone's golden girl, always thinking ahead and in all eyes she was perfect. That was before the party at Chad's bunkhouse. It was the first big one since all of the kids went off to their respective colleges that fall. Chad wanted all of them to get together and have a big blow out for their first holiday break. Throughout their high school years many things had changed. At the beginning of Junior Year it was almost as if the leaves changing and falling signified the change from the once drama filled sophomores into a new group of true friends.

Gabriella could probably place it back to Homecoming that year. Taylor and Chad had dated for seven months and everyone assumed that they were happy, but like many high school relationships it just kind of fizzled out. Troy and Gabriella, and Kelsi and Jason tried to help their friends, but knew that they couldn't say anything that would make sense when they were all doing fine. The second big change was when Ryan, tired of being in his sisters shadow decided to drop out of the musical that year to start a band. So recruiting Jason on drums they started 'Gray Moring'and aspired to make it big one day. Along with the band came a change between Sharpay and Kelsi, a new special friendship that could last lifetimes. The last thing that definitely changed the group was the romance between Zeke and Taylor that April of junior year. Chad had reacted to the idea better than the group would have anticipated. He was glad to see that Taylor had finally found something other than schoolwork to make her truly happy, he had no doubt in his mind and knew that she loved Zeke. Their lives like most teenagers continued through Senior Year. By May that year Ryan and Jason's band had gained another guitarist and a bassist and were ready for their first gig. Everyone showed up and were surprised at how good the band sounded. Life was pretty good for the teens, but like any group of friends the imminent thoughts of college and graduation cause more changes. For this group, it was life-altering ones.

The first was the decision between Kelsi and Jason to break up after two and a half years of dating. The decision was mutual, with Jason staying in New Mexico and traveling with the band and Kelsi going to Juliyard in the fall they decided to break up while they could still be friends. Gabi laughed delicately as she remembered a month later that Zeke and Taylor had gotten engaged. So they all went off to college, some stayed and some left. Taylor, Gabi and Troy went to the University of New Mexico in the fall. Zeke went to Culinary school in Phoenix, Arizona, it was a challenge for Taylor and him, but they were making it work. Kelsi and Sharpay went to New York and attended Juliyard that September. It was almost as if the whole tension in sophomore year had never existed and they had become best friends, they had even decided to dorm together. Ryan and Jason decided to go to college at the local community college in New Mexico and study music production. Chad decided to go to Penn State that year and play basketball. He was going into sports journalism, he had wanted Troy to come with him, he even begged Troy, but Troy was willing to let that go for Gabriella.

It was amazing to see everyone together in one room again. There was alcohol and food, and was one of those parties notorious for a group of college students. Gabriella assumed the combination had been a few nice words, a couple of love songs and too much eggnog that led to her lack of thinking. She remembered that Troy had looked so awesome that night with his blue polo shirt and khakis, that was the last thing she remembered. The 'smart girl' was lost at that moment. The next morning she woke up in the bathroom and it all came back to her. The alcohol, the rented bunkhouse and looking at herself, her night with Troy. Slowly untangling herself from Troy's arms she put her clothes on and walked into the living room she found it was noon, shit, she said mentally. And although it was just Troy and her friends she had never felt more embarrassed and out of control in life. Standing in the doorway to the kitchen she started to tear up. She had no questions in her mind if she loved Troy, but this was way too soon for her. Suddenly she felt sick, her head was pounding and she needed to throw up. Experiencing her first hang over she went to back to the bathroom; she reached the toilet just in time.

"Are you ok?" she heard Troy sleepily waking up.

"Yeah, I don't think eggnog sits well me, I never think I want any again." She said now washing her mouth out with water.

Instantaneously it occurred to Troy that he wasn't wearing anything but a towel. Oh crap he thought abruptly.

"What exactly happened last night?" he said stuttering a little, fearful of the answer.

Slowly Gabriella turned around; her eyes were starting to get that glossy look as if she was forcing herself not to cry. She nodded and they both kicked themselves internally, what happens now they both thought. Going into the kitchen they found Zeke making Pancakes as six college students stared hazily with Advil and glasses of orange juice. Nobody thought anything and no one judged the headaches were too intense to even think and comprehend the questions that would normally come to mind.

"I love you Gabi" Troy said as if everything was ok and was going to be. He said this as he casually sat down at the table.

The timer dinged as if screaming her to come back to reality. Carefully she picked up the pregnancy test and even though she was not late and had no sickness of any kind she realized that her fearful feeling was right. She was going have a baby. The thick blue line glared at her unforgivably and immediately big fat terrified tears starting falling down her face. About an hour later Gabriella had composed herself enough to drive over to Taylor and her dorm room. When Taylor opened the door she felt all the blood rush to her face. Ushering Gabi in she noticed that Gabriella was a wreck, her hair was messy and put up into a greasy ponytail. Her brown eyes were smeared with makeup and looked as if all the hope and happiness were lost from them. Taking Gabriella by the hand she led her to the kitchen table and got her a glass of water.

"What happened?" Taylor said instantly thinking that something had happened to one of their boyfriends.

Gabriella swallowed hard and wiped the remaining tears away. Putting on all the confidence she could muster she looked up at Taylor who looked terrified at this point.

"It's ok Taylor, everyone is ok," Gabi said taking a deep breath she wasn't drunk but the air was sobering; it felt good inside of her lungs. "I'm going to need your help Tay." She said new tears now forming in her eyes.

"Sure of course?" Taylor said relieved that everyone was ok, but still worried. Looking at Gabi confused, "What is going on Gabriella?" the fear now showing in her voice.

Sniffing softly Gabriella had finally composed herself enough to finally tell Taylor, she felt so ashamed of herself.

"I, Taylor I think I'm pregnant. I mean I took a test and it was positive and I just wanted to know if you would and could drive me to the clinic for my appointment tonight at five." Gabriella was now babbling.

"Is it Troy's?" was the first thing to come out of Taylor's mouth and she regretted it right away. Quickly she tried to save herself. "I mean sorry, of course it is Troy's sorry, it was just such a shock, I didn't mean that…" Now Taylor was the one that was babbling. "I just didn't know you had decided to start sleeping together." Taylor said trying to look like she understood and was not being judgmental, she felt embarrassed, "Sorry, some friend I am."

"It was only one time Taylor, and it wasn't suppose to happen." Gabi said now biting her inner cheek. "Do you remember Chad's party three weeks ago?" Taylor nodded and she knew.

"What time do you need to come with you again?" Taylor was so shocked by this new information that she had forgot what time Gabi had said. Gabriella laughed slightly as she looked at Taylor's reaction to all of this.

"My appointment is at five tonight, so we should probably go now." During the drive to the clinic Gabi and Taylor talked about school and how Taylor was going to miss Zeke when he left to go visit his grandparents in Palm Springs and then she wouldn't be able to see him until Spring Break.

They were sitting in a white room surrounded by sick kids and broken limbs. Looking up from her magazine Gabi whispered softly to Taylor. "Taylor, no matter what happens today don't tell anyone ok. Even Zeke."

"What about Kelsi and Sharpay?" Taylor looked with true concern.

"No, especially not them or at least not until a couple of weeks, gosh I love Sharpay, but she couldn't keep a secret if her life depended on it." Taylor and her laughed genuinely as they remembered a week before Graduation day. Zeke had told Ryan that he was going to purpose to Taylor on Graduation day, Ryan told Sharpay who managed to let it slip out one day when all the girls were in the bathroom.

"Gabriella Montez!" a nurse yelled from the doorway and looked at her as if she was like every other stupid girl.

"Do you need me to go in with you?" Taylor asked as Gabi shook her head.

"It's ok Taylor, I think this is something I have to do myself." Gabriella said turning around and biting her lip.

It seemed like forever that Taylor had waited, but finally Gabi came through the door. Stopping a little Taylor saw a few tears in her friend's eyes. Gabriella nodded and Taylor walked over to her friend and gave her a hug. "I'm going to have a baby." Gabi whispered. She was so used to the idea by now that it had only taken fifteen minutes to calm down this time. Walking to the car Gabi understood fully how challenging her life was about to become.

"What I am going to do Taylor?" She said trying to keep the hopefulness in her state of mind.

Taylor smiled slightly trying also to give her best friend hope. "You are going to have a baby Gabi."

Gabriella laughed, "I know that silly, I mean how am I suppose to tell this to Troy?"

Taylor thought about this seriously. "You're going to tell him right? You have to tell him Gabriella, he needs to know."

Gabriella took another breath, "I know Taylor, but I am so afraid to say anything, you know his dad hates me. How am I suppose to explain to him that his superstar son knocked me up."

Taylor looked at Gabriella sternly, "Don't say that, and don't be so harsh on yourself. Things like these happen everyday, people have children at all times. But you should probably tell him sooner rather than later."

Gabriella nodded and mentally told herself that she would tell Troy soon. It was Monday December 19th and she figured she would tell him this weekend on Friday before the holiday. This would give her time to think of what to say. The whole rest of the week was tense for Gabriella. On Tuesday she hung out with the girls and they all went shopping. She had fun that day. Wednesday however she dreaded. As much as she loved Troy, she felt sick by the sound of his voice when he called to see if she wanted to catch a movie. She felt so guilty but agreed. Still she couldn't shake the bad feeling she had. At first she thought it was the nervousness, but on her other hand she felt as if fate was warning her that this was not going to work. That afternoon she sat silently at the movie, her kisses had no passion, no happiness to them. All she felt that day was utter fear.

It was Friday and it couldn't have come faster, after consulting Taylor to drive her because of her shaking nerves and her best friend coaching her on what to say she knocked on Troy's front door. She had dressed up that day, a pink blouse and a long black skirt. She thought that maybe this would impress Troy's father, as if he was going to be thrilled at the idea that his teenage son had gotten his girlfriend pregnant. After what seemed like two minutes the door finally opened revealing Troy's mom. She was dressed in comfortable pants and a shirt, with an apron that showed that she was baking.

"Hello Gabriella Dear, I'm sorry Troy isn't here right now, but I'll tell him that you came by." Troy's mother said sincerely, happy to see Gabriella. Despite what Troy's father thought of the girl, that she was just a high school relationship that would end as soon as Troy became somebody. Troy's mother Karen loved seeing Gabriella, it was almost as if she was the daughter she never had. Gabriella a little nervous started to hyperventilate.

"Are you ok Gabriella?" Karen asked. "How about you come in and have some Christmas cookies and a glass of milk." Karen said giving Gabriella one of those comforting smiles. Gabi shook her head and walked into the Bolton household.

"I'm sorry Troy isn't here, he went with his grandmother to help her carry Christmas presents. Did you need him for something him important?"

"Um, I don't know, what is considered important." Gabriella started to babble as Troy's dad Jack walked into the kitchen. Immediately Gabriella could sense that hate in the air, but like the adult his sometimes tried to be he kept himself controlled and didn't say anything rude or backhanded like normal. He just asked about the cookies. And then like anyone who truly hated someone else, he perked up and Gabriella knew that her world was about to collapse.

"Did you hear Gabriella?" he said with venom almost despising even saying her name at all. "Troy got an offer for a partial scholarship to Duke after the New Year."

Karen smiled "he's not sure if he wants to take it yet, but it will be a great opportunity for him."

"Of course he's going to take it Karen! Why wouldn't he, there is nothing here in New Mexico that is going to help him, nothing to really stay for."

At this point Gabriella started to silently cry. Karen startled tried to comfort the distraught girl and gave her a husband a glare. It was now or she knew she would never be able to do it. Gabriella spoke softly.

"I can't lie to you anymore." She had now calmed herself down to speak clearly. " A couple of weeks ago at Chad's, thing, Troy and I, um we slept together, and I just found out that I am going to have a baby." Gabi could see Jack's lips pinch and his face turn to an infuriated red.

"Get out of my house!" he bellowed shamelessly.

"Jack Bolton!" Karen said harshly trying to run into the entryway after Gabriella.

Chasing after both of them he had more conviction now. "No, this is not going to happen, my son does not go around knocking up stupid girls. You knew about what would happen because you knew that Troy wouldn't care about you anymore and would eventually leave your sorry ass. So you found a way to lock him into your life, he was going to be somebody and you screwed that up. You can't be that far along anyway right, a couple of weeks, you could always get rid of it."

It was the first time in that week that she felt truly like a mother and with more venom than her sweet voice had ever sound she spat at him. Bitterly she almost screamed, "I'm not going to get rid of my baby!"

Taking his checkbook he quickly scribbled and ripped out a check. "Here is 2,000 dollars to keep your mouth shut. Go away and leave my son alone, he has dreams and aspirations and you silly girl will ruin him. Either get rid of it or break up with him before we leave for Aspen on Sunday make your choice or I'll make it for you. And girly, if you do decide to keep it, don't bother talking to my son anymore. If you ruin this for him he will never forgive you, please know that I don't want you to see him again. Don't talk to papers, and don't even glance his way, because I will find out and I will make you pay."

Karen looked at her husband disgusted and ran to follow Gabriella out the door. "Gabriella sweetie, please come back here, I need to talk to you. I am so sorry for my stubborn husband." Karen said sympathetically.

"No Mrs. Bolton, he's right. Troy deserves this, to go to Duke." The tears were now pouring out of her eyes. "Troy has been working towards this ever since I met him."

"But Sweetie?" Karen said sadly

"No Mrs. Bolton, you even said it yourself. This is a wonderful opportunity for him. Please I am begging you, don't ever tell Troy. I don't want to be the reason for him not following his dream." Gabriella said pleading with Karen.

"Whatever you want Dear, Just let me help you ok, in anyway I can. I promise to send you any money you need, if you promise to write letters and send pictures." Karen said smiling.

"I don't need your money Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella assured her.

"No, Sweetie I insisted, it is the only way I will be able promise not to tell Troy. It is the least I can do for my new grandchild. A way that I can be in his or her life, please let me help you, I don't want you to be alone in this."

"Thank you Mrs. Bolton, really" Gabriella smiled widely for the first time in over a week.

"Please, call me Karen," and after that the two women hugged and started an odd friendship.

"That could have gone worse right?" Gabriella said as she got into Taylor's car.

"What do you mean? Did Troy react really bad?" Taylor said in her 'I'm going to kick ass' voice.

"Troy wasn't there," Gabriella said sighing and tearing up a little. "Let's just he won't be there either, please don't question me on this one Tay. He got a scholarship to Duke."

Gabriella explained what had happened and Taylor knew that she meant business so she dropped it. Life was going to be ok for them; Taylor would make sure of it.

It was December 31st, 2008 and Gabi was in front of the television with a pint of Ben and Jerry's brownie batter. She knew that in for nine month's time and the rest of her life she would have to do this alone. It broke her heart to remember the conversation with Troy, when she broke up with him and said good bye forever.

"Hi Gabi!" Troy said cheerfully "You called and said you had something to say?"

"We need to talk" Gabi started softly as she saw Troy face fall. "I heard you got a scholarship to Duke after the New Year."

Troy spoke carefully. "Well yeah, but I might not…"

"Take it! Gabi said more forcefully than she intended.

"But, huh?" Troy looked confused at this point.

"Just go, leave Troy." Gabriella started to cry and continued. "This is actually good timing, because I was going to break up with you soon anyways."

"But why?" Troy said not trying to hide the pain in his voice.

"I don't love you anymore Troy," she knew this was a lie, but she tried to make it sound convincing. "I don't want to see you anymore, ever." When she stopped she ran away and started to cry. "Just leave me alone Troy."

She was crying right now too, right into her ice cream. This was going to be a scary new year. It would have been four years since she had met him and it was funny what a couple of years could do. She thought this as the ball dropped and signified that it was 2009.

"This is the start of something new." She whispered to herself softly falling asleep.

A/N: Thank you guys for reading my story I worked really hard on it. I know it seems really boring and like alot of other stories at this point, but it is just the fist story and setting up for the actual story which will take place about five years after that last moment. So be shy with the reviews because I love to hear your opinons.

* * *


	2. The Perfect Life

Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes by Mochamint19

Chapter 2: The Perfect Life

August 27th, 2013

It was sunny and bright, the perfect day for the state of New Jersey. Even though the month was August the temperatures were delightfully only in the high seventies. 'It was going to be the perfect day,' Gabriella thought as she stirred and stretched slightly. Looking over at her alarm clock, she noticed the time was nine thirty and that her daughter would probably be in to wake her up soon. Sure enough, she heard the door creak open softly. As she heard the small footprints approaching, she pretended to be sleeping.

"Mommy?" the little girl whispered as she climbed up onto the bed. "Mommy wake up!" the little girl repeated, now with excitement.

Gabriella faked a yawn and pretended to wake up. "Good Morning Sofie," she said, now smiling as she lifted the comforter and the little girl snuggled in.

"Mommy do you know what today is?" Sofie asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide her smile.

Gabriella smiled, "I believe today is Saturday," she said this playfully laughing at the little girl's expression.

Sofie's eyebrow had shot up. A look of pure shock was written across her face. "Don't you remember? It's my birthday today!"

"Of course I remember, how could I forget?" Gabriella said as she tickled the girl.

Sofie giggled loudly and yelled, "Mommy, you're silly!"

It was silent for a couple minutes as Gabriella remembered the last five years of her life. So much had changed, and Gabriella smiled happily.

"Guess what?" Sofie said bringing Gabriella back to the present day.

"What is that?" Gabriella said matching her daughter's excitement; Gabriella always was good with children.

Sofie giggled, " Daddy said we get to have chocolate chip pancakes for breakfast!" The little girl shouted. She then stopped for a second catching her breath again, "And we get to go out somewhere that is a secret for dinner tonight.

"Wow!" Gabriella gasped copying the excitement again "How about you go get dressed and I will try to see if Daddy will tell me the secret ok?"

Sofie nodded and ran down the hallway towards her bedroom. Gabriella plopped down onto her pillow again thinking about the past. It was amazing how so many things could change. When she first found out about Sofie she was scared to death, but now she loved that little girl more than anything in this world. Placing her hand on her stomach, as much as she would love the other girl that was now a part of her. She knew that her husband and Sofie were the only things that turned her from a frightened immature teenager into the sophisticated twenty three-year-old women she was today. She loved them for that reason as well as more.

Gabriella yawned as she put on her blue and green bathrobe over her pajamas. She waked out of the bedroom she shared with her husband and down the hallway towards the kitchen. Throughout the five years of Sofie's existence they had their share of living places and conditions. Today Gabriella was proud of the four-bedroom townhouse she and her husband owned. Walking through the doorway to the kitchen she could smell the familiar scent of chocolate chip pancakes. Creeping behind her husband she took her hands and placed them gently over the blonde man's eyes, she could feel him ponder and smile. Finally he spoke.

"Well since one of them has yet to be born and Sofie is too short to reach, I don't think it could be either of my daughters. Could it be one of my wives? Now which one was it again?" the man said jokingly turning around and placing a soft kiss on Gabriella's smiling lips.

Breaking out of the kiss Gabriella stuttered softly, "Ryan I think I should stop distracting you, I don't think Sofie will be impressed if you burn her pancakes."

Ryan laughed and nodded. Pouting slightly he shook his head, "You're right." he sighed smiling. "How are my girls today?" he said wrapping one arm around Gabriella's waist and placing the other hand on her stomach.

Gabriella blushed, "We're doing good today," she replied. Even though she had been married for four years, she still loved how just by the sound of his voice made her knees go weak. Just by one touch, her stomach would fill with butterflies and her heart would race. Although there was something more important occupying that place right now, she could still feel them, the butterflies.

It wasn't a sudden thing, her and Ryan, but a slow gradual thing, a friendship that turned into true love. Ryan had been absolutely amazing and wonderful throughout the years and she owed him so much. Ryan and her hadn't exactly been friends in high school. It wasn't that they hated each other, but they never really had anything to talk about, no deep connecting conversations. She assumed that despite being in the fall play as the leads together junior year, before he quit, they never really spoke in detail. Gabriella based it on her relationship with Troy that limited their interaction time. Troy wasn't jealous, it was that Gabriella didn't have any reason to talk to Ryan. With Troy in her life, she was in love and she shut the rest of the world out. It was only the most important people in her life like Kelsi, Taylor and Chad, Zeke and Troy, and her mother that she let in. She had assumed she had the perfect life, she was popular, she was happy, and had all that she thought she needed. Thinking about these days, it would never compete to the life she now held. Looking across the table to man in front of her listening intently to a five year rant about gibberish and her birthday left Gabriella smiling, this was now her idea of the perfect life. She knew she love the two people in front of her much more than anything, the third person who was the closet part of her even more.

It was a struggle for Gabriella to admit that she needed anyone to help her. She felt like a charity case. By April that year Gabriella had turned from perky excited college freshman with a major in Physics and teaching to a sad empty shell, and then to depressed teenage mother. She not only had her teenage emotions but emotions that came with her pregnancy. It was Kelsi that tried to help her first. Taylor was the only one that knew of Gabriella's secret and knew that she needed back up to help her. Kelsi had talked to Taylor throughout February and March and each time it seemed that Taylor would report that Gabriella was becoming sadder and more depressed. She had dropped her science major in February almost as she felt that the science in her life had betrayed her and she wanted nothing to do with it. She just floated throughout life, her A's turned to B's and she lost her luster for things that once made her happy. Gabriella had loved singing but now it just reminded her of how he wasn't going to be there for this. So she sat at home most nights and watched television, sometimes staying on the couch for hours only eating when necessary. Kelsi assumed that Gabi was just missing Troy so in her attempt to make her feel better she came down to New Mexico during Spring Break. Kelsi decided to take Gabriella to a local show for Ryan and Jason's band, which had changed their name to Artificially Flavored after one of the guitarists, quit and they gained a different one. At first Gabriella had refused, but after Kelsi begged endlessly she finally agreed. So one Friday night that April Kelsi drove to the venue where the show would be held and they talked. But even then Kelsi knew something wasn't right, Gabriella's chitchat was secretive and she looked so sad.

It wasn't until later that history would be made. This was where Gabriella figured her life had changed, and she knew now that it was for the better. It was shortly after the show had ended and Gabriella was sitting with the band; twenty year-old Ryan, nineteen-year-old Jason and the two high school seniors that were eighteen and nineteen. Jared and Kyle were great and the best to play with, together they created a cool new rock sound all their own. Gabriella had been feeling nauseous the whole night and was worried that it would get the best of her, when she realized that she couldn't handle it anymore she ran to the bathroom. After becoming ill she came out to find Ryan waiting by the door.

"Are you ok?" he asked looking slightly worried.

"I just don't feel that well," Gabriella said now regretting the fact that she didn't keep her mouth shut. "I'm better not though." She added trying to take the pressure and attention off herself.

"Are you sure?" he said almost as if this was a mystery in a story that he needed to solve. It was a sweet gesture to ask again, but for Gabriella it was just plain irritating.

"Yes!" she said with venom, "I'll be just fine, I don't know why guys think all women are helpless all the time."

"Have you eaten anything?" he said feeling embarrassed for offending her, now trying to make nice conversation.

What people didn't know is that Ryan didn't only quit the plays because of his sister's constant commands and the band. He had always had a small crush on Gabi and it broke his heart to watch her with Troy. He wasn't exactly jealous, but sad that he could never have her. He didn't want to remind himself everyday that he couldn't have her. She really loved Troy and he understood that.

"What is that suppose to mean?" She said coldly.

Ryan looked at her seriously now, as if he were looking at someone else, someone he didn't know or recognize. Something was definitely wrong, but he didn't know if it his business to ask or the best time. "Well," he said quietly stuttering. "The guys and I were just going to order a pizza, you can join us if you are hungry."

"Why?" she said sarcastically, "Do you want that to happen?"

He watched while the sweetest girl he had ever met in high school spoke with spite. It was almost as if she had been drinking, fear stuck him as he wondered if she had. He spoke carefully trying to offend her again. "I just thought that with Troy gone you would…" he didn't even finish his sentence and she was in on him. Speaking with true anger, she started yelling in his face.

"I DON'T NEED YOU! I don't need anyone to fucking feel sorry for me! So swallow your Boy Scout pride and give up, I don't need you to replace him or do a damn thing about it ok!"

Instantly she felt sick again, except this time she felt like she was going to fall. Her vision was blurry and her head felt heavy. Suddenly she fell, quickly Ryan caught her softly, and she had fainted. Picking her up gently he brought her over to a table and sat down. After checking to make sure she was breathing he noticed that she looked so sad and pale. He knew that she was in a lot of trouble and all he wanted to do was help her.

"I'm going to take her home guys," Ryan said calmly trying not to wake the sleeping girl in his arms. The guys nodded and Ryan brought Gabriella out to his car.

She woke up half way though the car ride and fell right back to sleep. 'Where did Kelsi go, wasn't she with Gabriella?' he wondered why all of sudden Kelsi was gone. The answer was that when Gabriella started sitting with the band Kelsi had gotten an urgent phone call from Juliyard and had to leave. It seemed serious so Gabriella didn't press her on it and told her good bye and that she would just find a cab. It felt like a long time, but finally Ryan had pull up to the college dorms. Praying that someone would be there to open the door he knocked, he was surprised to see Taylor answer in a panic.

"What Happened!" She almost screamed, but realizing that Gabriella was sleeping she lowered her voice.

Ryan explained how Gabriella had rudely attacked him and then passed out.

"Do you know if there is anything that is bothering, other than Troy, that would cause her to drink?" Ryan asked cautiously.

"Did you see her drinking?" Taylor said worried.

"No, it's just she seemed kind of drunk and she said she wasn't feeling well. So you don't know anything?"

"Yeah, I don't know anything, but if I do find anything out I'll tell you," Taylor lied.

"She seems fine now, but keep me posted." Ryan said setting Gabriella on the couch.

"Are you ok?" Ryan questioned bringing her back to the present.

"Yeah I'm fine." Gabriella smiled brightly at her husband. She remembered that night at the show, and she knew at that moment that he was always going to be there for her. Gabriella knew that this was the perfect life and she loved him for giving it to her. The memories like many other things in her life made her drift off again.

It was chilly morning and for the month of April in New Mexico this was a little odd. Gabriella opened her eyes slowly, 'why am I on the couch?' she thought. Then her night of yelling at Ryan came back to her; he was just trying to be helpful, she felt bad about snapping at him. There were really no good time for hormones or mood swings. She needed coffee and she knew she wouldn't survive the day without it. The clock read 9:07am and she knew that it was the second Saturday in April and Taylor would be gone most of the day spending the day with Zeke in Phoenix. There was no coffee in the kitchen

"Damn." She cursed. This was not a good week. "Of course lately when have I ever had a good week?" she stated aloud.

She decided that she would shower and go out for coffee. Although she hated spending money on unnecessary things during this critical time in her life, the warm decaf liquid was calling to her. So she washed her hair, got dressed in a warm blue sweater and khakis and walked down the street to the Starbucks by the campus. Walking in she perceived that her luck was not going to change anytime soon. The place was busier than a beehive and she felt like she wasn't going to be able to handle this. Since she usually spent Sundays with her mother she assumed that her mom wouldn't mind if she came earlier and spent the night. It was cloudy and looked like it was going to rain. There was nothing much else she could do and she didn't want to be alone. Walking back to the dorm she got into her blue Mazda and headed towards her mother's house. Her mother wouldn't be home until noon because of the book club she joined for Saturday mornings. Therefore Gabriella figured that it couldn't hurt looking for somewhere to buy coffee and she was really starting to crave it. Passing by a small coffee shop she praised god, maybe her luck would get better. So she pulled into an open spot and walked into the warm atmosphere.

"I will be right with you." She heard a male voice shout as she pulled out her wallet.

"Hey Gabriella, what can I get for you?"

'Was he everywhere?' she thought immediately. Looking up she found herself staring into green eyes that could only be those of Ryan Evans. "I will take a small decaf coffee, can you handle that?" she said coldly. Timing was not on her side, what was with this kid and having to throw up. She felt sick again, really sick. "Excuse me." She said throwing up in a nearby trashcan. Her emotions were now becoming part of the equation and she ran out and towards a nearby bench. Sitting down she let the tears fall. All the emotions that had bottled up inside of her since Troy left. Why couldn't she just make a deal with fate, why didn't she just tell Troy when she had the chance at the movies. This pain was too much, it hurt her to know that she was going to do this alone, she didn't want to do this alone. "Maybe Troy's dad was right," she whispered to herself. As she sniffled she heard footsteps and someone sitting down next to her. It was almost as if he needed to help her, she was in trouble and he knew that being pale and getting sick constantly was not a good sign. He cared too much about her to let her continue like this.

"Bad hangover?" Ryan said trying to make the situation lighter.

"I'm not drunk you idiot," she said upset not looking up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to assume that." He said sincerely. " If you are sick and need to see a doctor I can take you. I mean I know we don't exactly hang out or know each other that well, but I can help though, don't be afraid to ask."

"You know you don't have to 'save me' I can take care of myself." She said sniffling. "I don't need a superhero to protect me." She looked at him angrily.

"Yeah I know that," he said kind of hurt. "Um… you forgot your coffee."

Gabriella sighed and smiled lightly. "Thank you."

"Decaf, right?" he said contemplating. "Are you sure you are ok?" he said again.

"Yes! How many times do I have to tell you." She said warningly.

"So…" he said awkwardly. "How far are you along?"

"What!"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" he said looking seriously at her. " I mean why else would a college student get a decaf coffee?"

"You have to be kidding right?" She said defensively, "I'm not pregnant." She laughed hollow and unconvincingly.

"Well there is one other reason I know." He said pausing slightly trying not to bring the memory back. He said this almost sadly; she could the sense features of his face fall. "It is the same things that I saw when my mom was pregnant. Sharpay and I were nine. We we're really worried when she got so sick, but then they explained that we were going to have a new sibling, she was going to have a baby."

"I didn't know you and Sharpay had any siblings." She said this afraid, already sensing something was not right.

"We don't," he said swallowing hard. "She had a miscarriage in her third month. I think this is the point when Sharpay became so cold. I guess she thought we could act our way out of reality."

" Four months." Gabriella said softly. "I am four months pregnant, but please don't tell anyone. Not your sister, not Jason, not Kelsi, not anyone. The only one who knows is Taylor."

Ryan smiled at her genuinely. "I never would, scouts honor."

Gabriella laughed for the first time in four months. " I think I may actually trust you Evans." She loved how he didn't ask questions, didn't wonder why she didn't tell Troy, he didn't care about what had happen, but he wanted to be her friend now. This moment started an amazing friendship.

By the time Gabriella was six months pregnant Ryan and her were inseparable. Then something happened one night in July. Most Friday nights Ryan would come over with a rented movie and they would pig out together. It seemed a lot less embarrassing shoving your face, when the boy next to you was doing the same. They would laugh and analyze the films and have a fun hang out time. This Friday was different; previously that week Gabriella had gotten the news that she would be having a little girl. It was at this time that she told the gang and explained everything that had happened. She told them the reason she didn't tell Troy and why he could never know. She told them how important to her that all of them keep this secret and answered all their questions. Tonight's movie was 'Wedding Planner' and two things in her life changed abruptly. The first thing that had changed was, Gabriella being inspired by the previous week's movie 'Almost Famous' deciding to become a music journalist. Even though that was important to Gabriella the second change was more significant. She was laughing at something Jennifer Lopez said and putting a chip into her mouth when she felt this weird bubbly feeling. It kind of hurt a little, or maybe it tickled, but despite what it felt like she put her hand to her stomach. This wasn't a bad thing, but a small little kick.

"What's a matter?" Ryan asked anxiously worried.

Quickly she didn't care about anything else. Not about how odd this could have been for both of them, but she grabbed his hand and placed it firmly on her stomach.

"I don't know if I should be…" he said nervously.

"Shh," she said quietly almost childlike. "Feel this."

Then he could feel it too, the soft kick of a now very real little girl and he smiled at her. "That's nice," he said hazily.

By seven months they had started dating. After that night of the kick, it seemed that Gabriella was starting to fall for him. It was weird for everyone at first, but eventually everything fell into place. Gabriella found herself falling in love with him. Each time he would bring over ice cream or take out, it wasn't just the cravings, she really would fall deeper and deeper into love.

Then one hot day in August they were hanging out at his apartment for another movie night. The movie tonight was Spiderman and they were settled in and it was the perfect moment. She had this small nervous feeling in her stomach, it had been there all night, but she kept it to herself, she didn't want him to feel like he was making her nervous.

"So what do you think of the movie?" He asked quietly in case she had dozed off.

"It is good." She said wincing slightly.

"Hey are you ok?" he tended to ask her this a lot these days. It is almost as if his constant worrying went into overdrive these past few weeks and with more intensity since she had became his girlfriend.

"Yeah," She said faking a yawn. "I am just going to get a glass of water in the bathroom, ok."

Almost has soon as she entered the bathroom and turned the water on the nervous feeling turned into intense pain. Suddenly she knew that this was nothing to take lightly as her water broke. She had felt so embarrassed, but forgetting this for a moment she walked into the living room trying to appear calm. She spoke softly.

"Hey Um…Ryan?" she said forgetting the calm thing now, she was scared.

"Yeah?" Ryan said looking up.

Gabriella took a long deep breath and let it out. It took him a moment, but instantaneously he knew.

"Sorry if this is a stupid question I am kind of new to this, but are you in labor?" He said quickly trying not to shout.

Gabriella shook her head and he jumped up. "Are you sure?" He said wide-eyed. "How do you know this isn't a false alarm?"

She looked at the blonde boy in front of her and laughed slightly "Because my water just broke in your bathroom."

"Well then we have to get you to a hospital! Right?" The shouting thing was catching up on him.

"This can't be happening," Gabriella said wincing again. "I'm three weeks early, I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready for this." She started to cry.

Helping her out to the car he said the first thing that came to his mind. "I think you are ready for this, you will make the most amazing mother." It sounded stupid to him but she smiled. It was almost as if at this time maturity hit the two young adults and all the confusion went away. It was learned that Gabriella's contractions were coming every sixteen minutes. She could be in labor for awhile, but after all of the stress and fear at 3:47am August 27th, 2009 her daughter was born. As she held her daughter for the first time she knew it would not be the last time she thought of 'him', the little girl's already present piercing blue eyes would always remind her of him. But it would be, she knew, the last time she would love him. It would be the final time she would think of them together, because in reality that didn't matter anymore. In reality she didn't need him, she would finally be able to say goodbye. At 3:47 that morning she had more important things in her life.

At seven O' clock that morning Gabriella woke up. She was still sore from the effects of childbirth. She had decided awhile ago that she didn't want her child to be altered or drugged up by drugs when she was born. So she decided on a natural childbirth and damn it hurt. She opened her eyes and smiled as she saw Ryan sleeping soundly on a chair. Even though the doctors said he wasn't allowed to come in with her and she really didn't mind considering how long they had been dating. She decided her mother would come into the delivery room with her so she wouldn't be alone. She was happy now that they let him sleep in her room that night. Gabriella was about to close her eyes again when she heard the door creak open.

"Good morning." A young nurse no older than her early twenties came in with a small clear box, inside held a small pink wiggling bundle. Gabriella felt like crying, but composed herself so she could hear what the woman was saying.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" The women said softly. Gabriella still couldn't believe that she had had a baby. She shook her head and the nurse turned on the lights. At this time Ryan woke up and rubbed his eyes. Gabriella was nervous at first, the little girl was so fragile. Then she could feel her heart leap with fright, she always knew that this question would come up, but when the nurse asked her for a name she felt almost unprepared. She knew the name would be Sofia Anne, but nervously she hesitated. Almost as if sensing her fear in this Ryan spoke up."

"Sofia Anne Evans." He said with no regret or feeling he had to do this in his voice.

The nurse shook her head approvingly and left them alone. Gabriella started to cry, wiping her eyes she kissed the little girl's forehead.

"Do you want to hold her?" She said stuttering and Ryan shook his head. Gabriella knew that she didn't need anything else in this world to make her happy, she was fulfilled. They were a family, Sofie and her, and if Ryan wanted to join them then that would be perfect.

It was three months after Sofie was born; it was a typical movie night except for there was one more viewer and the movies had to be appropriate. That night Gabriella wanted to watch Peter Pan, but Ryan had decided to pick out a movie and went to go make the popcorn. Suddenly the screen went blank.

"Hey I think there is something wrong with the movie?" Gabriella yelled into the kitchen. She stopped as she noticed the song that started to play for the television set. It was the song that Ryan had written dedicated to Sofie called "Sofie" of course. So far that was the most requested song on the set list and Gabriella had never heard it. Then the screen started to display the words to the song's chorus.

"Sofie Sofie please, tell you mom to marry me. She knows I love her and always will. She is in my thoughts constantly and is my thrill. If you trust me and think I'm sweet. Then tell your mom I would be my treat." Then on the screen the words "Gabriella, Marry me please," passed. Tears welled up in her eyes and she knew that this December would be different and maybe this year was better then she thought it was going to be. The New Year to come would be unimaginable.

"You have been nothing but good to me, even when I was so horrid to you, why me?"

"Because you and the little girl have given me faith. I always wished you were mine in high school and now I have a chance to have you forever. I would never give that up."

Gabriella couldn't hold out much longer and as she shook her head the tears started to fall. "Yes." She whispered.

Gabriella smiled as she remembered that night. She simply just stared at her husband in disbelief. Ryan gave her a funny look.

"What?" he said self-consciously. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, I just love looking at you, and I guess I think it has been awhile since you and I had a movie night." She said smiling.

"Ok?" He said confused.

" I guess I was just thinking in the past. I mean it seems with our busy lifestyles these days we don't spend much time together anymore. I mean when was the last time we had a movie night, just the two of us." She questioned rhetorically.

"Seven months ago when Sofie was staying with Sharpay and Chris." He said smiling slyly.

She threw a piece of toast at him and he caught it. She loved this life, she loved her husband, she loved her daughters and she loved her job. She had the perfect life.


	3. A Long Time Coming

Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes by Mochamint19

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, so please don't sue me**

**Rating: T- for teen elements and drama**

**Please Enjoy! I worked really hard on it.**

Chapter 3: A Long Time Coming

-July 13th, 2010-

The bright afternoon flow of sunshine was so glorious as it came through the window and spread warmly on the curves of her complexion. Looking at the item in her hands she felt a cold wet tear roll down her cheek and hit the satin of her dress. 'Was she really doing this?' she thought. Could she always love him? Would he always love her? There were so many questions running through her mind as she looked at a picture in her hands. It was crinkled and torn slightly, and showed the love she had for it. Taken in their sophomore year of high school almost four years before, it held a lot of her happiness and fear. It was from the last night of performances of Twinkle Town and Gabriella loved how everyone was smiling happy, hopeful and unchanged. It was before Troy had ask her to be his girlfriend, before Taylor and Chad broke up, and well before she would have ever imagined Sofie in her life. The picture reminded her of that beautiful night and of her fondest memories.

The door opened with a small creak and she heard a voice. At first she imagined it was god talking to her, but turning around and shaking those thoughts she recognized it as Jason's. " Gabby are you ready?" Jason asked quietly.

"Can you tell them five more minutes please," she said smiling, more tears rolling down her face. She didn't know whether they were happy or sad at this point.

"Are you ok?" Jason asked softly stepping into the room.

"Yeah Jason, I am." She said forcing a smile, "At least I think I will be."

"You are think about _him_ aren't you?" Jason said laughing lightly.

"Who are you talking about?" Gabriella tried, knowing she had not fooled herself or Jason.

"It is ok to think about him Gabriella, Troy was a big part of your life. He kind of still is, he'll always be a part as long as you have Sofie in your life. It is kind of like Kelsi will always be a part of mine in some way. I don't think we ever forget our first loves." Jason cleared his throat as if signifying that was all he could think to say.

"I am so afraid Jason, that I am not suppose to be doing this." Gabriella started as someone opened the door with a knock. It was Karen.

"Can I talk to Gabriella for a little bit please." The older women asked softly.

So Jason excused himself and left to tell the wedding party.

"Is he out there?" Gabriella asked quietly.

Karen shook her head sadly. "I don't think he got his invitation sweetie. I know my son, and he cares way too much about you not to show up, no matter what his feeling may be."

"I just don't want him to hate me, I feel so terrible."

"Sweetie, don't torture yourself on your wedding day. It's ok if you don't love him anymore. I would want you to be happy instead of waiting around for Troy. I would rather have you be honest with yourself." Karen said this smiling sensibly. "You have Sofie to think about and I know you really love Ryan. I always like you Gabriella, but I know the way you look at that boy standing at the end of that church and I remember the looks you gave my son. I understand that you finally fell in love with someone, that you fell in love with Ryan."

"You know I love Sofie right, you believe I love her, I do?" Gabriella said choking up.

"Yes I know you do." Karen shook her head confused.

"I mean sometimes, sometimes it is so hard to pick her up when she is crying and look at her. She is like this constant reminder that marrying Ryan might not be the right thing. I sometimes wonder if I truthfully love her, or if I love her because I have to love her." She was crying hard now.

Karen took the girl into her arms and whispered. "It's ok, I know you love her. Just because you don't love Troy anymore does not mean you don't love your daughter."

Suddenly it occurred to Gabriella. There was no doubt in her mind that she loved her daughter more than anything. There was just something about those eyes that paralyzed her sometimes. It wasn't sadness that Sofie had never met her father that gripped Gabriella so much. In fact Sofie had a daddy, an amazing one. It would however be the color of them, that piercing blue that would send Gabriella back to her past and her former decisions.

"Do you think he'll hate me?" Gabriella said wiping her remaining tears away with a dry tissue.

"Why would he hate you?" Karen asked bewildered.

"I mean when he finds out about Sofie?"

"Oh," the woman's face softened. "He may be upset, but I don't think he could ever hate you."

"Thanks Mrs. Bolton." Gabriella said grinning joyfully, the tears now gone.

"I'm not Mrs. Bolton anymore, please you can just call me Karen."

"Ok, thank you Karen, from the bottom of my heart, really."

"Don't worry about it sweetie, You will always be my favorite girl and the mother of my granddaughter, I will never abandon you."

Just as she said that the door flew open abruptly and Sharpay came into the room. "You are not trying to leave my brother at the altar are you? Because he is starting to worry you are going all runaway bride. Well I mean I am getting worried you are going to runaway bride. Anyway are you coming?"

Gabriella laughed. "I would never leave your brother at the altar." She said standing up and smoothing out the wrinkles in her dress. "I will be out in just a minute. Tell them I was having issues with my dress."

Almost as soon as she came Sharpay had left to spread the news that the wedding would still on. Turning around she looked at Karen and took a deep breath. "I guess that is my cue."

"Wait, I almost forgot why I came in here in the first place." Karen said fishing a small box out of her pocket that she gave to Gabriella.

"You really didn't need to…" Gabriella had begun, but was silenced when she saw the strand of pearls.

"I figured that no bride should ever be without pearls on her wedding day." Karen grinned.

"Thank you" Gabriella said the last single tear rolling down her nose and hitting the velvet box.

"They were my great-grandmother's, and I want you to have them. I know they in no way apologize for what my ex-husband did to you, but I want them to express that you will always be a part of my family no matter what happens in your life."

"Would you like some help putting them on?" Karen had said taking the pearls and unfastening the clasp and placing them on Gabriella's neck. She then pulled down and straightened Gabriella's veil. " A perfectly angelic bride, no matter what the circumstance."

Opening the door Gabriella found Jason and her wedding party waiting for her, smiling as if silently saying 'finally.'

The church was beautiful, filled with blue lilies and pink roses and it was one of the most exquisite sights anyone could see. Dressed in light blue the bridesmaids looked lovely. First down the isle was Kelsi holding Sofie and throwing flower petals. Next were Sharpay and Chad they had set aside many differences throughout the years and we smiling at a private joke as they walked. Last were Zeke and Gabriella's maid of honor Taylor. The wedding party walked down the isle to some of Kelsi's friends playing violins to the Gavin Degraw's Chariot. Finally Gabriella heard the wedding march and took a deep nervous breath. Instantly she linked arms with Ryan's best man Jason and they walked through the double doors to the man awaiting her. As soon as she saw him she felt all of her nervous doubts disappear and she knew she loved him, really and truly loved him. There couldn't have been a more perfect moment. The wedding was a small intimate gathering of only family, close friends, and some other close people. The whole Evans family immediately adored Gabriella upon meeting her, which made her wonder if Ryan had ever talked about her in high school. It was amazing how much his parents had loved her. Jane and Walter Evans had both grown up in poor families and had earned their wealth. With all the money however, they never threw it in people's faces. It had come as a shock that Ryan and Sharpay had been so mean in high school with such amazingly nice and loving parents. Ryan's family, even Sharpay treated Gabriella well. They respected her and it was nice to finally have a whole family that supported her and her relationship with Ryan. It had been awhile since she felt she belonged, as a true family member. They were the greatest family, she felt, to marry into. The wedding was really spectacular and Gabriella was thankful for all of Jane's help in planing the event. She was never pushy or demanding, always giving Gabriella sage advice about everything. Gabriella felt that Jane really wanted to bond with her new daughter-in-law. Walking with Jason she noticed that the small church was filled and that everyone was in their seats smiling at her, all except one. Gabriella smiled, that didn't matter anymore. He was her daughter's biological father and nothing more. She didn't love him and she didn't have time to feel guilty or sad. All the faces looked at her supporting her marriage to Ryan; those faces were what mattered. Her daughter was what mattered the most and Sofie, she knew, would be ok without Troy in her life.

The reverend started his speech and she grabbed Ryan's hand. Squeezing it he smiled. Looking up into Ryan's bright green eyes Gabriella knew that all of her questions had been answered. This was so beautifully real, he would always love her and she could never stop loving him. She had finally fallen into love instead of being blindsided by it. Soon the reverend was announcing that the ceremony was over and that they belonged to one another.

"And now I happily present to you Mr. and Mrs. Ryan and Gabriella Evans, you may now kiss your bride."

Lifting her veil Ryan placed a small delicate kiss on her lips and she could feel in his lips as he smiled when the crowd started to cheer. Gabriella never wanted that perfect kiss to end, but he broke away with a small sweet smile, and taking his thumb wiping away a tear away from her face. She noticed for the first time that she was crying for the love she had for him. The reception was an event to remember. The food was simple and delicious, the cake classic, beautiful and chocolate. Ryan and Jason played some songs with the band and the band did a slower instrumental version of Sofie as the first dance. It was the most fun Gabriella had in a long time. At nine o' clock Gabriella's mother took Sofie home so that Ryan and Gabriella would be able leave right away for their honeymoon in Boston. It was at this time that Ryan decided to play a cover song dedicated to his new wife.

"Excuse me." He cleared his throat. "This was always one of Gabriella's favorite songs around the time Sofie was born. We heard it one night when Sofie wouldn't go to sleep and it was three o' clock in the morning. I will never forget the way Sofie just fell asleep within the first minute of the song. As time went by Gabriella would sing it to her and each time she would fall asleep. So before Sofie leaves I would like to send her off with a dedication and a bedtime song, to the two prettiest girls in my life, my wife and my daughter. I'm sure you will remember this Gabby and I promise I will always be your guardian angel. The song is by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus." So Ryan sang and Gabriella danced with Sofie. It would always be a night to remember forever.

That big event would change many things in the lives of Gabriella, Ryan, and their friends. It changed the former teens into self-sufficient adults. The first of many changes started on college graduation day. Chad graduated from Penn State a basketball legend and with a degree in sports broadcasting. Interning for EPSN for a year he finally got his big break and became their college sports correspondent. The last time Gabriella had heard from him was that he moved to Florida and met a nice girl. Zeke and Taylor each graduated from their perspective colleges and got married that following winter. Five months later they had their first child, a son they named Garrison. Kelsi and Sharpay kept their close friendship even throughout the years at Juliyard. Kelsi became a producer for a recording company and Sharpay finally got her dream as an actress on Broadway. Ryan and Gabriella kept in touch and found out that she met the young Broadway director Chris Sparks and was engaged. The years went by, Sharpay got married, and more changes came and went. Some brought them together like the birth of Taylor and Zeke's daughter Abby. Other things drove them apart, like distance and time. As for Ryan and Gabriella, they lived happily. In the spring of 2012 the band started to play a small tour around some clubs. Meanwhile Gabriella graduated and became a columnist for Rolling Stone writing their Fresh New Faces monthly article.

Life was good, and she fell more and more in love with her husband as Sofie grew up. The little girl already knew all the words to her famous song. Somewhere between tours and graduations Ryan and Gabriella moved to a small apartment in New Jersey. It was close to where Sharpay lived in New York and was a new atmosphere away from New Mexico. Then later that year Taylor and Zeke moved to New York and opened a restaurant.

The subject of Troy was rarely talked about, it wasn't because it bothered them, and it was probably more of the idea that Gabriella had matured and had grown out of him. He was only remembered in Sofie's eyes, those bright piercing blue spheres. In the little girls eyes held Gabriella's years in high school and nothing more. The only person that actually still talked to him was Chad and he swore he would never tell about Sofie or Gabriella's marriage. Everyone knew that could be dangerous information that had consequences that Gabriella was not ready for. Life was peaceful for the Evans family. In May 2012 things finally settled a little when Ryan and the band got an offer to play at a small club in New Jersey. It was hard for them to move and the couple struggled financially, but the love that they had for each other helped them get by until July. After being the local band at the club for three months the band finally got signed. Ryan had broken the good news by taking his wife to a townhouse development she had always dreamed about.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Gabriella laughed asking playfully.

"Yes, now you can." Ryan smiled as she opened her eyes slowly. He was still holding tightly to her hand, as she looked around confused.

"Where are we?" She asked quietly.

"The townhouses on Hathaway Road, you know the ones down the street from the high school."

"How did you know, that I've always wanted to look in these, or that I even liked them." She questioned.

"It wasn't too hard to figure out," Ryan began. "Every time we drive past you sigh and this cute little twinkle in your eyes."

Gabriella looked at her feet embarrassed. Taking his finger and pulling up her chin a little. " I think we should live here," he said simply. "It is a beautiful neighborhood and it is big enough for our family. I think Sofie and any other children we have," he said smiling, " would love growing up her instead of a stuffy apartment."

Gabriella looked at her smiling husband and her heart broke. Hugging him gently she spoke. "I would love to live here honey, but we can't afford this, but I love that you took me here. It made me so happy," she said kissing him on the cheek.

"But that is the thing Gabriella, we can afford this, if you indisputably wanted to live here." Ryan's smile growing wider.

"But… how? What is going on Ryan?"

"The band got signed today, by this huge record company. The signing bonus is enough for the down payment for this townhouse." Ryan shouted.

"You didn't buy it did you?"

"No, I wouldn't do that without telling you, but if you really want to live here, we can talk to the realtor on Monday."

"Is this real, or am I dreaming Ryan? Are you being serious?"

"You aren't dreaming," Ryan laughed. "If you want to live here, then we should live here."

Gabriella smiled "Then let's buy a townhouse!" she said hugging him tightly.

They moved into the townhouse the August of Sofie's fourth birthday. Life was finally on Gabriella's side. She was writing more not only for her column, but some other articles too and Ryan went on a tour as the musical guest for a headlining band. It was lonely without him sometimes, but he never forgot to call. Every night no matter how busy things got, he would call around eight. Sofie would talk non-stop about her life and then at eight-thirty Gabriella would finally get her turn.

"I miss you so much, more than you could ever believe." He'd say. "We are in Boston or California or Nebraska," was the next sentence. "It is so beautiful here, but never as beautiful as being there with you," would be his last sentence.

"I miss you too." She would say on the brink of tears.

"Don't cry, please don't cry," he would say then. "Just remember that I love you and I will be home for Thanksgiving. We will be together soon."

By this time Sofie would come in and ask Gabriella to read a bedtime story and too sing to her. Ryan would hear this and they would say goodbye. It went on like this until November finally rolled around. Sofie was with her friend next door for a play date when Ryan got home. Hearing his bags drop to the floor she ran out to meet him and kissed him faster than he could blink. Breaking way he laughed a little.

"Wow, that was a welcome. If I didn't know better I would have guessed you missed me." He said playfully. "I swear you would have thought I came back from War or something."

Gabriella said nothing and just held him close to her, smelling his sultry scent that she missed so much. Breathing slowly in and out she never wanted to let him go.

"I missed you too." He said laughing again.

"I missed you more." Gabriella stated simply. "Sofie isn't home," Gabriella said looking deeply into his dark green eyes and smiling.

" Are you implying, what I think you are implying?" he asked carefully.

Gabriella just shook her head and kissed him again. They had really missed each other over the past couple months and it was shown in the way that she kissed him and the way he touched her. This wasn't like all the other times, the first she vaguely remembered and this time wasn't anything like their honeymoon in Boston. She had missed this in the time he was gone and she was thankful that she had him back into her arms. Soon it was Valentine's day and they spent romantic weekend eating dinner alone and trying to watch movies.

* * *

Gabriella smiled happily. It was a nice spring day in March. Life was starting to pick up, but that didn't stop her from taking Sofie to the park. Gabriella felt that this was the definition of the perfect moment. Ryan was gone recording the band's first album and playing a few shows in the West Coast, he wouldn't be back until the end of the month. Although that would have been truly perfect she knew that if he were there it would have taken the fun out of her secret. That morning she had taken a pregnancy test and it was positive. This time she was looking forward to this. They were going to have a baby, her and her husband.

* * *

"Do you think we should go to the zoo today for your birthday Sofie?" Ryan asked the little girl, that simple sentence brought Gabriella back to her present life. "What do you think Gabby? Gabby?" he asked a little louder. " Are you ok? You seem kind of sad."

"Yeah, I'm ok." Gabriella said with a giggle. "I am actually the exact opposite, just thinking about when I told you about Elise."

Ryan laughed "Oh yeah, how could I ever forget." He said playfully sarcastically.

Not being able to keep her secret for long, she had called Ryan when she got home from the park. Forgetting that it was probably concert time she called his cell phone.

She hung up quickly when she heard. "Hello!" a crowd shouting in the background and she didn't think she could or even wanted to announce her pregnancy to a crowd of thousands of people, so she hung up. Ryan had called back and after some time finally got the information out of her.

"Is something wrong?" he said when he called back.

"No, nothing is wrong, um it was just something important, but it can wait. I don't think it's the best time for you or me."

"Tell me what?" he had gotten a more worried tone in his voice. "Please, just tell me what's going on Gabby?"

She had swallowed nervously and took a deep breath. "We're going to have a baby." She said smiling even though she knew he couldn't see her.

"That's amazing!" she heard him yell. "That's funny cause we're in Boston tonight, I will be home in two days. I can't wait to see you. Gosh what I wouldn't do just to hold you."

In July they found out they were going to have a daughter and earlier in the month of August decided upon the name Elise Violet.

* * *

"Sure we can go to the zoo if Sophie wants to go, I just have to go grocery shopping first."

"Ok that sounds like a good plan, zoo and then we will go to Leopold's, gosh it has been so long since I have seen Taylor and Zeke."

"I just need to pick up some things and we can go after that. Sofie do you want to go with me?" Gabriella asked the little girl and they left.

She was tired, her ankles were swollen and was in the soup aisle when time spun backwards.

"Gabriella? Gabriella Montez, is that you?" She heard the familiar male voice asked.

It was as if she felt she was being held up at gunpoint, so she turned around slowly exposing the life she had since she had last seen him. She could hear Troy hold his breath and then let it release with a whoosh of air.

"You, have a baby." He said quietly as his face fell slightly. All Gabriella could do was nod and Troy spoke again. "Wow, that is great, congratulations. I didn't know you ever got married, I mean I assume you are married. I think I'll just shut up now." She could tell his nerves were getting the best of him so she talked quietly, neutral.

"Yeah, I'm married." She said showing him her ring. "Four years last month."

"Wow, he must be an amazing man to have gotten you. I can't believe how much had happened since I left for Duke. Chad is the only one I've really talked to, I don't know why? Did you know that Ryan and Jason's band got signed or that Zeke and Taylor opened a restaurant in New York?"

Gabriella just shook her head. "Sorry if this is alittle awkward." She said as fate dealt her another blow.

"Mommy!" she heard Sofie yell. "But apparently not awkward enough." Gabriella whispered to herself.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused.

"Oh nothing." Gabriella had said as Sofie ran down the aisle. "This is my daughter Sofie."

"Hi." She said to Troy. "I'm five today!"

"It is nice to meet you Sofie," the older man said shaking the little girl's hand. "You are very pretty, and wow you have beautiful eyes. You must have gotten them from your daddy."

"What!" Gabriella said louder then she meant.

" Oh, I was just saying that your husband must have blue eyes because of…" he said trailing off thinking her had traveled in dangerous territory.

"Um…Sofie, remember what I said about talking to strangers."

Troy gave her a look of hurt and she explained " Sorry, it has nothing to do with you, I am just trying to teach her that not everyone she meets is as nice as she thinks they are."

Troy pondered the statement for awhile and smiled his signature smile. "So I am just driving through on my way to see Taylor and Zeke, I still can't comprehend all that has happened. My parents got a divorce, I don't know what happened, I guess I never really figured what happened between us either…."

Gabriella cut him off as the tears began to prick her eyes. "Um… Troy I need to go, Sofie has piano lessons and I need to get home, sorry." She said picking up her daughter and driving home.

As soon as she came through the door Ryan could tell something was wrong.

"What happened? Is this a pregnancy thing or did something bad happen?" His voice in a panicked tone.

Gabriella tried to take a deep breath that would stop her tears, but it didn't work. "I…. I saw him…he was at the grocery store." She cried into his arms.

He held her close and comforted her. This was going to be hard, really hard and they both knew this had been a long time coming.

* * *

**A/N: Hi Folks, It is me I want to thank everyone who is reading this and all the reviewers. You are what help me write. I know I am not the fastest at updating, but I do have two stories that I am in the process of writing. I go back and forth between writing them and with writer's block sometimes it is hard to come up with something worthy to read. I want to let you know I am working on a one shot though that I hope to have out by March at the latest. **

**-Now for those of you who don't know who Red Jumpsuit Apparatus is or the beautiful song Your Guardian Angel here is a link to the song. This may help you understand more.  
I hope you are enjoying this story and here is a small preview of the one shot.

* * *

**

**Title: TBA**

**"Goodbye," **Gabriella had said the tears stinging the edges of her eyes. "Do you think I'll ever see you again?"  
"Let's leave that to chance," he said turning around slowly and smiling. And no sooner had he said that he was on the bus and gone."

**Until Next Time: Reviews are welcome and fun to read.**


	4. Whatever Happened To Troy?

Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes by Mochamint19

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, so please don't sue me**

**Rating: T- for teen elements and drama**

**Please Enjoy! I worked really hard on it.**

Chapter 4: Whatever Happened to Troy

January 15th, 2009

"I don't love you anymore Troy ."

This was the thought that kept him up most nights, the only thought that always seemed to be running through his mind. It was the third time that he lay awake in a cold sweat thinking of her. The love and memories that would get him through anything only seemed to remind him of a different time he could never have back. She and that time didn't exist anymore; maybe that was why it was on his mind lately. Everyone these days were counting on him to be focused. Yet he didn't even know if he had the passion to count on himself much now. His concentration was always on her. 'Why doesn't she love me?' he thought, 'How can someone just erase every piece of affection from her heart so suddenly?' He thought about the last part more deeply.

The winter semester was going to start that Monday and his life felt so empty. It was a feeling so severe not even basketball could make it go away. On Monday his new life would begin, the life without her. It would never be the same and he felt pathetic. Nothing would seem to be worth it if Gabriella wasn't a part of him and his life. He had tried unsuccessful to win her love back. She wouldn't pick up the phone and wouldn't even return his messages to just talk. Whatever had changed her mind and her heart so suddenly, whatever made her choose to end it she was serious about the finality.

If this was his something new, he didn't know if his mind and his broken heart had a chance. It had been almost three weeks since she had broken up with him and a week since he had tried hopelessly to win her back. He was now hopeless there was nothing much else to it, he was a lost man.

* * *

It had been a rough January. His grades suffered dramatically and he soon quit the basketball team knowing that the team deserved better. The coach begged him to stay, but there was no use. February came and the thoughts of Valentine's Day made him even more depressed, especially hearing that Chad had met someone and was head over heels in love. Troy asked Chad and the rest of gang about Gabriella often only to get short brief answers that were not very descriptive.

That year was the worst in his life. In October he received a letter from his mother telling him that she and Jack had separated. He asked so many questions and talked to his mother. Nothing seemed to make sense, again his questions went unanswered. That next March they officially divorced. Jack moved to New York and Karen stayed in New Mexico . In April Troy lost contact with Chad and the others.

Throughout his college years he had met a few girls that would have killed for him to their boyfriend or even just to be a lover; only dating one or two. However none of them compared to his first love in Gabriella. Then there came Lizzy. It wasn't until his sophomore year ended that he started his first real relationship since Gabriella. Elizabeth Mitchell was the transfer student in his math class. She was spunky and so wonderful, but most of all she was patient. Her kindness reminded him so much of Gabriella. The honey brown haired girl gave him so much and she was the one who suggested he go into journalism. She was patient with him for so long, but was no Gabriella. He broke up with her after a year. Troy realized that it wasn't fair to her to keep their relationship alive. He knew he was only keeping her around for a selfish memory and that he couldn't fall for her the way she was falling for him.

Lizzy and him decided to stay friends. They were successful and found that they were even better as friends than they were at being a couple. Lizzy saw his broken heart, listened to his sad stories of Gabriella and help him as much as she could. It was after his relationship with Lizzy that Troy decided to focus more on his education. He no longer had his sports scholarship much to his father's displeasure. He started taking journalism courses at the beginning of the second semester his junior year. He was thankful for Lizzy who got him a spot on the college paper as the sports reporter. It was through a late night research find that he heard of Chad 's sports injury. He was devastated to hear when Chad broke his shooting arm. Troy was even sadder that he found out online and not by his supposed best friend. He wished he could have helped Chad out knowing that this shattered his dreams of playing for the NBA.

Troy worked hard his last year and a half of college and found he was changing. Each day he missed Gabriella less and loved journalism more. He graduated twentieth in his class and with a job for the New York Times. The graduation day was different than he expected four years before, but he was proud of his achievements. After graduation he moved to New York and bought himself a small apartment. He was grateful for his job.

The job allowed him to stay focused and motivated. It left him no time for dating or loneliness. It also let him forget all he had left behind in New Mexico , all the shattered pieces of his life from before. That was until he got an invitation to a restaurant opening.

Now he was just sitting in his car in the parking lot of a New Jersey grocery store pondering the girl he had just seen. The girl he left behind so many years ago. It must not have been as hard for her because she had wasted no time finding a husband. Things had changed so much in the time since he had left. Gabriella had a baby now, she belonged to someone else. Whoever had gotten her he knew was a lucky man. That man got the perfect life.

Meanwhile the girl in question was sitting in her townhouse fresh tears running down her face and onto her shirt.

"What did he do?" Ryan said cautiously and extremely protective, "He didn't yell did he?"

"No, he didn't yell or do anything like that, but he did see Sofie." She said through her tears.

Ryan gave her a sympathetic smile, "You knew this was going to happen one day right?" He kissed the side of her face wiping tears away from her eyes.

"Yes, but I thought it wouldn't be until later." Gabriella said sadly.

"You are such a procrastinator." Ryan laughed, "You know how silly that sounds." He slightly teased her.

"I know." She frowned, "But why today, why on her birthday?"

"Things like these are never planned or remotely convenient sweets, but you know that I will always be here for you." Ryan said taking her hand and kissing it.

Gabriella turned and kissed him as he rubbed her stomach softly. Breaking away she blinked sadly.

"Gabriella you and I both know that Troy is not a twit. He is eventually going to figure this out, are you prepared for that?" Ryan said looking deeply into her eyes.

"I have been prepared for this since the very day she was born." Gabriella said taking a deep breath.

"Are we still going to the restaurant tonight?"

Gabriella shook her head, "We promised Sofie and I don't know when we will get to see everyone once Elise is born."

"I'm glad; I don't think Sofie would be too happy on her birthday. I wouldn't worry so much about though. Troy used to be someone important to you I think he understands the delicacy of the situation."

"I hope you are right, why do you always have to be right?" she said lamely joking with him.

"I don't know, because I am amazing?" He said faking cockiness.

"Well Mr. Amazing, do you think you can get a five year old ready and keep her neat while I clean up and get ready?"

"Of course I can." He said pressing his lips to hers suddenly, "You know I love you right?"

All she did was nod and smile. She loved him too and knew that nothing could change that feeling. The one that can make you feel like you are drowning when the other person is not there; she felt that feeling when they first started dating and she still felt it for him even now.

* * *

They arrived at the restaurant at five thirty that night and immediately there was a slight tension in the air. Ryan was standing by the bathroom waiting for Sofie when Troy came. Gabriella felt so vulnerable. All the gang was there except for Chad who had a huge assignment for EPSN. It was still nice seeing everyone catching up; however Gabriella wished she could disappear as Troy walked up to her.

"Funny seeing you here, I see you got an invitation too. Not a surprise, but it is great seeing you again." Troy said nicely, but still uncomfortable.

"It is good seeing you too." She said nervously.

"So… is your husband here?" Troy said quickly changing the subject to her and trying to sound supportive.

Gabriella held her breath as she saw Ryan walk over from the bathroom holding Sofie. "He is taking Sofie to the bathroom," she said truthfully.

"Oh, that's cool. I would love to meet him." Troy lied.

"I believe you already have." Ryan said nonchalantly holding Gabriella's hand.

Troy's face held this weird expression as he looked back and forth at the couple. Gabriella wasn't sure how to read Troy 's facial expressions anymore. Was it confusion? A little Surprised? Maybe he was hurt to some extent? Whatever it was she was about to find out as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Wow, I am… so happy for the two of you." He said awkwardly. "I… I can't believe you married Ryan; Evans. So I am guessing you knew about the band getting signed then?" he looked at Gabriella as she nodded almost ashamed.

Then she saw it, the facial expression of his she could always read. His face held this disappointment, "Um… do you think I can have a moment with her?"

Ryan gave her a supportive hug and agreed. "Of course, I'll just go talk to my sister and Kelsi."

Turning back to Gabriella Troy spoke soft yet firm. "Is this why you broke up with me?"

Gabriella felt a small lump form in her throat, a sense of hurt rising. She was not surprised by this question though. "No, Troy I wouldn't do that, I didn't do that."

"Then what happened, what was it? Because I really didn't get any answers and I faintly think this is the reason. Why didn't you wait? It doesn't seem like you wasted much time crying over the end of our relationship." He said somewhat forcefully.

Gabriella knew her emotions were going to get the best of her. "I just…. I just didn't ok." Karma had a way of coming back though and almost as if on cue the little girl came running up. "I didn't have a lot of time to waste." As she said this she walked away trying to get a hold of her fighting hormones. "If I remember you didn't have time to waste either." She said looking back sadly.

Jogging after her he grabbed her arm slightly, "What do you mean I didn't have time to waste?" Troy 's voice was raising a level in volume.

The tears were now starting to leak from her eyes. "Please Troy , you are tipsy and I don't want to get into this, just … just not in front of Sofie. Please not here, not now."

Troy was confused. "What is going on? Why is it hard for you to talk to me?"

Gabriella grabbed her daughters hand and started to walk away again. Looking at the little girl holding onto his former love's hand he found that everything made sense.

"She's mine isn't she?" His breath was catching in his throat.

Gabriella turned towards him again and swallowed. "Not here."

Troy was losing this sense of reality and he wanted answers. He may have been a little drunk, but he wanted to know why the past five years of his life were crap. "Then when? When are you going to give me answers?"

"Sofie can you go find daddy for me?" Gabriella said sweetly to the young girl.

"Mommy why are you crying?" the innocence present in her daughter, their daughter's bright blue eyes. It nearly killed Gabriella.

"Mommy is just crying because of the new baby, remember when we talked about this. Mommy just really needs daddy right now. Ok honey?" The little girl shook her head, running to fulfill her mission.

"Gabriella wiped the fresh tears away from her eyes and turned towards Troy again anger in her face. "Why can't you understand that I can't do this right now?"

"I know you Gabriella, or at least I thought I did. So unless you were sneaking behind my back with Ryan, which I don't think you did. She is my daughter right? I can do simple math Gabriella. I want to know why you lied to me." He said his voice reaching another level of strength.

"Please Troy ." Gabriella said sorrowfully, "you are making a huge scene."

"I don't care if I am making a scene!" He said sternly around the room. "How many of you knew about this?" Troy said pointing to Gabriella.

Everyone raised their hand cautiously.

"I can't believe you all lied to me!" Troy said walking towards the door. "Is that why I haven't been able to have a descent conversation with any of you in four years?" He took one last look around the room.

Gabriella had enough of his teenage behavior; it was time he knew the truth. "Why don't you go ask your father?" She yelled; her soft voice straining.

"What do you mean?" he said harshly.

"Why don't you go ask your precious mentor. Have him explain it, he can probably make it clear for you. My version of the story is a little different." She said with the same harshness.

"My parents knew?" Troy said shock filling his lungs.

"She did it because she cared about you; we did it because we cared about you." Sharpay said loudly.

"Cared about me, I can't trust anyone in my life. Yeah it really sounds like you care. Especially you Ryan, you took something away from me."

Gabriella shouted. "Leave him out of it! I fell in love Troy ; you can't punish me for your decision to leave."

Troy just shook his head and slammed the door roughly.

Ryan took Gabriella into his arms and spoke softly. "Shh its ok, he'll talk to his father and he'll find out the truth."

"I'm sorry you all had to witness that, I was hoping that would have gone better." Gabriella said apologizing to everyone.

"It's ok Gabriella." Taylor said. "We won't let that ruin the evening. Zeke made tons of food. Sharpay could you help me pour some water for everyone?"

Everyone helped and the gang was soon eating, the harshness of before forgotten. They knew things were going to get dramatic and wanted calm. Things were going to be more difficult for Ryan and Gabriella; this was the lull before the big hurricane of what the last five years meant. Leaving that night Ryan took Gabriella's hand and pulled her close pressing his lips firmly to hers.

"You looked like you needed that." He said smiling brightly.

Gabriella blushed and smiled. "Yes, I did. This doesn't bother you does it?"

"What?" Ryan said looking confused.

"This isn't too much drama for you? You don't care that Sofie is not technically your daughter?"

Ryan looked at her as he started the car. "I was with her five years ago and I'll always be with her. I understood then and I still understand now. I wouldn't have sat next you on the park bench if this was too much for me. No, I don't mind. I understand how hard this is for you. How much this must be hard for Troy . You left him heartbroken with no reason known to him. Pain like that isn't forgotten that easy. His life is kind of spinning right now. I'm sorry that he yelled, but I understand the frustration."

"Thank you Ry." Gabriella said with a small smile placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "You have always been there for her haven't you, even before she was born. You have always been there for me, when I needed you." She said as both girls started drifting off.

* * *

Meanwhile Troy was angrily driving towards his mother's apartment in New Jersey . If anyone knew what the hell was going on it would be her. He hadn't seen his mother in a year and as he pulled into the parking lot of the complex he think he understood why. Troy found the first open space and parked. Jumping out of his car he knew it was late, but felt too hurt and lost to care.

Karen opened the door a little disheveled and surprised, "Oh Troy, sweetie I wasn't expecting you. Can you just give me a few minutes?"

"Did you know that Gabriella had a baby?" Troy said grimly. "Or did you happen to know that I fathered this child?"

"Troy; maybe you should come in." Karen said softly to her son.

As Troy walked into the living room he saw pictures of the little girl he had just seen. On the fridge there was another one. It was a picture of a four year old Sofie eating a blue Popsicle half of which on her face. He could see so much of Gabriella in her. Everything except those eyes; he couldn't believe that he didn't recognize them before. They had the same sparkle, yet held so much more purity then his.

"So I am guessing you knew then." Troy said seriously.

"Yes I did. I am so sorry Troy , but please sit down and let me explain." Karen said as she started to tell the whole story from the first day Gabriella showed up at their doorstep to the day she married Ryan. "She didn't marry him to hurt you Troy , she did invite you. I am guessing your father never gave you your invitation. I should have known."

"Is that why you and dad got a divorce?" Troy said sadly.

Karen shook her head, "I couldn't handle it anymore. I couldn't be with a man who cared more about basketball dreams than his family. I didn't believe at first that he honestly wanted Gabriella to get an abortion or that he paid her off. It was a horrible situation that your father created."

"So did she take and use the money?" Troy said questioning

"That is something I think you need to talk to her about, calmly." Karen said emphasizing the last word.

* * *

Gabriella had fallen asleep on the way home. This pregnancy and the rough verbal lashing had taken a toll on her.

Ryan gently woke her as he unbuckled Sofie from her booster seat. "Gabriella, Sweetheart we're home."

"Home, that sounds nice. I'm sorry my life is so chaotic." She said sleepily.

"Shh don't even think about it. Just go to sleep and forget the thought for tonight. Ryan said sweetly carrying the five year old into the door. "I can help you put your pajamas on if your too tired also." He said giving her a mischievous smirk.

* * *

This night could have possibly been the most difficult in a while. Troy 's heart was racing as he headed into New York . He was pissed; there were so many lies, so many liars. His mind was starting to corrupt itself with emotionally fuming thoughts. 'Whatever happened to Troy ?' he thought about this deeply. What had he become, being so depressed and cynical? Why was he yelling at the people he loved? It was the reason his parents ended their marriage. The reason got his perfect life and it was entirely his father's fault. Jack Bolton was the reason that Troy 's life had turned to shit. Knocking harshly on the door he didn't care that it was one in the morning.

Jack Bolton answered the door confused. " Troy ? What are you doing here it is late? Emma is sleeping." Jack said referring to the girl he had been seeing for the past two years.

"Why dad? Just tell me what persuaded you to ruin the life I had?" Troy said his voice cracking.

"What the hell are you talking about Troy ? You are going to have to be specific here. Are you drunk or something?" Jack was starting to lose patience.

"No dad, I'm sober, very much sober to all the lies you have been telling me about my own life."

"Please don't tell me you are talking about that little tramp you knocked up in high school." Jack said rolling his eyes.

Troy had no idea where the strength came from or even the bravery, but he put all if it into the punch his father received. "I loved her dad; I could have had so much."

Wiping the blood off of his lip Jack yelled. "No Troy ! You would have had nothing. You made a stupid mistake and I just fixed it. Maybe you should have thought about things before you fucked her then."

Troy hit him again. "I have a daughter dad, a perfect little girl. She is real and she is beautiful, more than I could wish for. Five years have been ripped from my life, five years of moments I will never get back. Five years you have selfishly taken from me. Just because you wanted a basketball player for a son; I can't even fathom what you have done. Did you know she got married?" Troy yelled loudly.

"Yes I am aware; I believe you got an invitation." Jack stated bluntly seemingly unworried.

"So she did invite me to her wedding?" Troy said quietly as if he were a balloon slowly leaking air.

"Yes, even though I think it broke the agreement we had." Jack said annoyed.

Troy gained some fierceness. "You mean the money? You thought your money could fix everything, make things just go away."

"Well she wouldn't get rid of it. I really had no other choice. I did it because I care about you Troy . I cared about your bright future too, what a disappointment that was."

There was that word again 'care'. "I don't know you anymore, don't contact me, you are no father of mine." Troy said cruelly as he left.

Troy arrived at his ritzy New York apartment at three that Sunday morning. Tomorrow was Monday and that meant that he had to work, yet here he was trying unsuccessfully to concentrate his thoughts again on Gabriella. Dialing the familiar number Chad picked up the third ring.

"Hey Bolton , why are you calling so early?" Chad said checking his clock.

"I just had one of those weekends Chad , I couldn't sleep. I'm just so confused. I saw Gabriella today." Troy said dejected.

"Oh. How is she?" Chad said failing to sound convincing his end getting quiet. Then he spoke answering the question he knew Troy was about to ask. "Yeah man I knew. I'm sorry she got married."

"I… I also met Sofie." Troy said softly thinking fondly of the little girl.

Chad and Troy talked for an hour before Chad had to go. "It is going to be ok Troy , but I think you need to talk to her about this, calmly." Chad said in a warning tone. "Don't punish her for this."

* * *

"I'll see you two later. Have fun at the zoo." Gabriella said sweetly kissing her daughter's forehead.

"Don't worry, we'll have fun and you can rest and relax if you aren't feeling well." Ryan said kindly kissing her cheek.

It was fifteen minutes later that Gabriella was awoken from her nap by the knock on the door.

"Did you forget something Ryan?" Gabriella stopped as she that it was Troy . She was half expecting this now.

"I think we need to talk." Troy said. "May I please come in?"

Gabriella opened the door wider and allowed him to sit on the couch. "You can only stay if you don't yell."

"Fine," Troy said firmly. "I just have a question. Was the money worth your soul or did you not hesitate on that decision?" Troy stated hurtfully.

Gabriella took a deep breath. "Think about this maturely Troy . I was eighteen and pregnant. You weren't here; you left. "

"I left because you broke up with me?"

"You talked to your dad, I wasn't given much choice it was to take the money or abort my baby." Gabriella said sadly.

"You know I would have stayed and that I would want to stay right? You know how much I loved you. It wouldn't have mattered about my dad."

"That is problem Troy . You would have stayed and always resented giving up Duke for this. I couldn't be the reason your dreams never came true."

"So what do we do now?" Troy said rubbing his eyes.

"I don't really know?" Gabriella said unhappily.

"I want to see her Gabriella; I want to spend time with my daughter." Troy said.

"I don't know if that is the best idea right now." Gabriella spoke softly.

Troy looked hurt. "Why not, you can't just refuse to let me see her."

"I in fact can. I don't want to confuse my daughter. I don't want this to be drama filled or nasty I love her Troy , more than the world itself. Plus she has a father."

"You mean Ryan, right." Troy said sarcastically.

"Yes, my husband. I love him Troy . He gave me a ring and I gave him my word. Do you see me Troy ?" She said placing a hand on her stomach. She was starting to feel a little sick. "Ryan has been there for me and for Sofie since before she was even born. He has never left or let me down. Please don't punish us because you left and I fell in love."

"It doesn't seem like you were too distraught about me and the end of our relationship." Troy said starting to raise his voice.

"Are you kidding me? Troy I sat for four months listening to your messages, trying not to call you because I knew your father would make my life a living hell. I cried for hours upon hours, thought about getting an abortion. If it wasn't for Ryan I doubt Sofie would be here. I know she wouldn't be the amazing little girl she is. He is good to her, he loves her. He loves me too, we are going to have a baby together. This is grown up reality Troy . I wasted too much time thinking about something I knew couldn't happen. So yeah, I was a little distraught" Gabriella said holding her stomach. "Maybe you should just leave!"

"Maybe I should, I can see I am getting nowhere with you. You are too stubborn." Troy said placing his hand on the door handle. As he turned to open the door he heard a sharp intake of breath. Turning around Troy looked at the girl he lost his world to when he left. She belonged to someone else now; she was carrying someone else's child. Gabriella was older, more mature he still saw the stubborn teenager again in her and he couldn't help falling in love with her all over again.

" Troy wait!" He heard Gabriella shouted. Looking at her holding her stomach more firmly.

"Are you ok?" Fear in Troy 's voice and on his face.

Gabriella shook her head violently, "No, I think I need to go to a hospital."

"I'll drive you there, just tell me which one." Troy looked at her and she looked so calm it scared him even more. Picking her up he carried her out to his car. "I'm sorry I didn't come to your wedding, I didn't receive my invitation. I'm sure you looked beautiful."

Gabriella smiled through the pain and it made his heart break. He knew it would take years if not a lifetime to get over her. Whoever said following your dreams was easy had a very misinformed view of life. They never understood the concept of sacrifices, what you had to give up reaching those starry eyed dreams.

"I'm sorry too Troy , that I didn't tell you. I have always wanted to." Gabriella said tears lining the rims of her eyes.

"Do you think I could ever meet her?"

"Maybe when she is older, I will let her make the decision. " She said frowning slightly. "I don't want to shatter her thoughts of life yet. She is only five."

Suddenly it was like a repeat of a favorite television show. It was a different boy, a different baby, and a different Gabriella.

"Don't worry Troy ," she said in a motherly tone. "Everything will be ok."

Wait wasn't he suppose to be saying that to her?

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know folks you thought I had died. No I am still very much here and alive. I apologize 100 times over I have been extremely busy. It has been a year since I have last written anything because I have had alot of stuff. There is graduating high school, falling in love and starting college that has been so tired that I can barely see straight. Here it is though here is Chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it and I hope you can review and tell me what you think. Again I am sorry for the lack of updates. I had major writer's block. I know that it was worth it because I think this is something worthy of reading finally.**

* * *

_As for a plan for my existing stories here are some ideas:_

_Bright Lights: 1 more chapter and an epilogue  
Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes: 1 more chapter and an epilogue _

_New Story Ideas:  
Hannah Montana: (Oliver and Lilly)_

_If ever you are bored I also have a blog: www.chocolatedreams-mochamint19. This is where I write mostly these days. THANK YOU SO MUCH !_


	5. Fear Is The Heart Of Love

Because Of Grace and Blue Eyes by Mochamint19

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical, so please don't sue me**

**Rating: T- for teen elements and drama**

**Please Enjoy! I worked really hard on it.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Fear Is The Heart of Love

~ September 4th, 2013 ~

It was funny how a few days could change your perspective or maybe it was how one big event made you realize what was real and what was present. That reality was a strong taste of what was really important and how guilty a person could feel.

"I'm so truly sorry Gabriella, I don't even have the words to explain how horrible my behavior has been; how juvenile my actions have seemed towards you." Troy said placing his former love into the front seat of his car.

"This isn't your fault Troy, it is going be just fine ok." Gabriella said calmly to him.

"I should know better though. This stress isn't good for you in you current condition. Gosh, I am such an idiot for putting you and your daughter in danger."

"Troy! Look at me." Gabriella said sternly. "You are not an idiot. You shouldn't have to worry about that stupid stuff right now. You really need to focus on getting me to a hospital very soon. If you don't I won't be able to even argue with you because my daughter will be born in the front seat of your car." She said taking a deep breath.

Driving to the hospital and listening to the soft lull of the radio mixed with the peaceful pace of Gabriella's breathing made Troy sense that his heart was playing tricks with his mind. He hated these dreadful feelings from his deceiving heart. The ones that made him pretend even for the briefest second that his deepest dreams had came true. That she belonged to him again and everything was perfect once more. However the truth hit him harshly with every concerned question she would ask, most of them involving Ryan. The facts were clear to him; he had a daughter, he could have had this moment, and also how he had missed his moment five years ago. He needed to distract his heart before it started taking over. Then maybe it would stop playing with his thoughts. It would leave him with peace.

"How can you be so calm in a moment like this?" he finally asked; a simple question right?

She laughed ever so lightly, "The truth is I'm sort of scared to death right now, but I guess I'm not surprised."

His follow up question died in the chaos of the noisy hospital floor. He watched her as she silently walked up to a desk, sat down a few minutes later and started filling out paperwork. This unfortunately left him alone with those horrible thoughts again. Just sad dreams that were crushed to pieces when ever she would ask if Ryan had called back.

"I have called him at least three times and I haven't gotten a call back yet I'm sorry." Troy said trying to sound convincing. He hated himself for feeling this way and for wanting Ryan to take his sweet time getting here. He needed answers though and a whole lot more closure.

"So what do you mean you aren't surprised?" Troy began, however nobody heard him.

He laughed at the irony of life being a funny thing though. As soon as he began Gabriella was being wheeled down hallways and through many doorways. Like a maze in hell he followed wishing this was all an awful dream and he would wake up in study hall at their former high school. It was becoming all too much depression for him so he had decided to sit in a comfortable chair and close his eyes. With the lack of sleep and the peaceful felling the hospital surprisingly gave him it wasn't long before he had drifted into a dream filled slumber.

It felt like an hour later when he awoke to a light tapping and the soft voice of an angel. "Hey sleepyhead come on wake up."

Opening his eyes he expected to see a pair of warm chocolate eyes, but instead found himself staring into the most beautiful of innocent blue orbs. They were different from the mocha covered ones that always captured his dreams. Yet they were attached to the most astonishing smiling face he would ever see.

"What are you dreaming of?" she said giggling.

"I'm just dreaming of angels." Troy said speaking softly.

The young girl smiled again; "Well I'm your only angel right daddy?"

The tears started to come filling the rims of his eyelids. His heart felt this triumph as he questioned if he had heard the five-year-old correctly. "Yes of course butterfly." Troy said sniffling.

"Mommy told me I should come get you so that you don't miss anything. " The little girl announced proudly.

Getting up from the chair he felt the sad ache that sleeping in a chair could do to a man and entered the room. The room was filled with bouquets of purple violets and a sense of happiness as he softly walked in to see a smiling Gabriella. "I almost thought you were going to sleep through this." She said snickering at him just a little.

"Um... where is Ryan?" Troy asked suddenly confused.

" He is in the waiting room with all the rest of our friends." Gabriella said looking at Troy funny.

"Oh, do you want me to get go him when it comes closer to the birth?"

Gabriella looked concerned now, "Troy sweetie are you feeling ok? Why would Ryan be here for the birth of _**our**_ child?"

"Isn't he your husband? Wait, did you just say _**our**_ child?"

"Yes silly what is going on with you? Did you bump your head? Our son." She said now with a different expression and expression of pain. " I don't know what is going on, but I think something is wrong?" Gabriella uttered as she started clutching her stomach.

"Mr. Bolton? Excuse me Mr. Bolton?" He heard as a nurse pushed by him.  
And suddenly he felt himself falling, his head was spinning and he heard sounds that didn't fit. " Mr. Bolton can you wake up please? Mrs. Evans is asking for you."

He woke up for the second time that day. Except this time actually felt real and it was not as happy. He wanted to believe so badly that maybe he could check anyway. " Sharpay Evans?"

" No sorry." The nurse stated look apologetically. " You might still be a little groggy. You were out for quite a long time. Mrs. Gabriella Evans is asking for you." She said politely.

His fear had been confirmed and again his heart broke. The tears that pricked the back of his throat as he stood up made him understand how difficult reality really had to be. Troy followed the nurse to Gabriella's room sadly. He despised his mind for how so easily it had been betrayed by his heart; how it allowed him again to trust that she was his again.

When he reached the room he saw Gabriella there smiling the same smile he had seen a thousand times in his dreams. She was sitting on the foot of the bed so in love with the little girl sitting next to her, the smallest angel now apparent in his dreams.

"Hello" the little girl shouted politely as she ran to hug him and her mother crossed the room.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Gabriella said with such beauty that it scared him.

All Troy could do was nod and let his fate decide what was to happen now.

Let the two of us go on a little walk," Gabriella said. " I am pretty sure it will be a little while and I assume you have many questions. You would be surprised at how much she seems to have in common with you. My little tomboy." She looked back at their daughter.

Troy nodded again, " Are you sure you will be ok?" He said with concern.

"You don't have to worry the doctors gave me a little something for the pain because after little miss in there I have decided on other methods this time." Gabriella laughed sarcastically. "I promise I'll be good, if you will do the same."

"I promise."

"Like I have said before I don't want to confuse her and complicate her at such a young age. She is your daughter though and that is a fact I can never change. You deserve to be a part of her life. You have every right to get to know her for the amazing little girl she is, but maybe it would be best if you were just a friend for right now?"

Troy was lost. " How does that work though? How can I just sit in the background and watch her grow up. How can I not be a part of the decisions? Who gets to share in the most important moments of her life?"

"All of us will. You will get to make every decision and see every memory. You will always be her father Troy, but she needs to know that at a time when she can handle it."

"I want to see her though. How will I be able to spend alone time with her if my career is in California and she is in New Jersey." Troy said sadly.

" You are moving to California?" Gabriella whispered sorrowful. "When did you decide that?"

"I got a column in the California Post three months ago. I told them I needed to finish up some things here and that I could come after that. I leave in two weeks."

"You will get to spend as much time as you can with her; as much as you want. Just as long as you understand that this is what's best for her at this time. She is a smart girl and I am sure she will figure it out sooner or later. Troy you will get as much of a say and school picture as you want. There will not be as much as a lost tooth without your knowledge. I owe you that much." Gabriella told him gently.

Troy sat down in one of the chairs along the hallway defeated. " She is a beautiful little girl Gabriella. You have done such a great job, I really should give you and Ryan more credit."

"I would love to meet her, I can't wait." He said eagerly.

"I can't wait for her to truly meet you either." Gabriella said smiling again nervously.

"Can I ask you something?" Troy asked hoping that his questions were not going to be too personal.

"Of course." She said shaking him out of his reverie.

"What did you mean when you said you weren't surprised?" He asked shyly.

The young mother laughed again. "I am not sure what it is, but I seem to produce very anxious children. At first after Sofie was born almost three weeks early I thought it had something to do with your stubbornness. Still maybe now that Elise is nearly a month and half premature I think I may have passed on my impatience instead."

"So were you scared?" Troy questioned this time seriously. "You know I would have never let you do that alone. I would have been there every step of the way?"

"I didn't do it alone though. I had Ryan there with me almost all of the way; he saved that little girl and me from complete disaster. He is a really good man Troy, the better half of me. It scares me sometimes how much I can love someone so much, but it keeps me alive. That is what scared me at nineteen and what still scares me today. I guess fear is the heart of love though right?"

Troy began to spurt out questions to distract himself from the piercing pain in his heart. The sudden enormous pain of loosing someone you loved so deeply. "What time was she born, how much did she weigh, her first words?"

"Sofia Anne was born at 3:47am to a very tired teenager who was scared to death of all seven pounds and three ounces of her. She is the best thing that has ever happened to me though." Gabriella said wincing. "Her first word was cookie. I think she learned that from Zeke though."

Troy started to worry again, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. I am going to have a baby!" She said beaming so proudly. " Can you go get Ryan please? I think he is still in the waiting room talking to Sharpay."

Troy shook his head quickly and went to leave.

"Wait Troy before you go. Thank you so much for everything. You would have made an amazing father and a great husband. At least you'll get to be a father though. I'm sorry your dreams didn't go the way you planned them." Gabriella stated as she sat in the nearest chair.

"Don't think that, not on the day your daughter is born. I have no regrets from that night at Chad's to this very day." He lied. " I have the most beautiful little girl, a little someone who is alive because of me. Don't worry Gabriella I'm going to go find your husband."

When he finally found the group including Ryan and Sofie he watched as the little girl bounded through the door and his heart melted. For the first time he felt different. Gone was most of the sadness in his heart, he didn't despise love or laugh at the idea of love at first sight. He loved her even as she ran after Ryan. He took Ryan aside, "Gabriella wanted me to come and find you. I think it is getting close to that time."

Both men walked quickly as the both talked. "Thank you Troy, thank you so much for taking care of her. You were always such a great friend to her. I hope you will be able to stay that way. For both of us."

Troy just accepted it with a slight nod as they both spotted the girl they had both fallen so deeply in love with as they came around the corner. Troy saw his most precious moments and special years of high school. Ryan however saw the scared pregnant teenager he had fallen for that August night so many nights ago. He could still hear the panic in their young voices and saw the fright in her face turn into a calm smile.

"Are you ready to do this again?" She asked, her smile bright and cheerful; excited.

Troy saw the expression on her face, the way she looked at Ryan. He could see the way she undyingly loved him and he understood. He had no choice but to respect Gabriella's wishes. As much as he wanted to get to know his daughter, as her father, he knew that Gabriella was right. It would only confuse the young girl who had no idea how much her presence in this world tortured them both.

He would send her birthday cards, dream of those first days of school and maybe one day he could walk her down the aisle when she decided to commit in loving someone as he would always be committed to her mother. Gabriella was his high school sweetheart and he would always love her.

He would never let go of those beautiful blue eyes. They were the one visible piece of him that she had received. She was the spitting image of her mother; he knew his little Sofia Anne would grow up to be just as sweet and intelligent too. Those eyes would always hold her mother's grace and he hoped one day they would also hold the wisdom that she was special to more than just the two people that raised her. If it were too soon would she trade wisdom back in for innocence?

That is why he turned around and bowed out of the equation. He would give her the innocence she deserved; the fighting chance at a normal childhood free from complication. That is why he would go home and pack his things for California. He would keep in touch, but also agree to Gabriella's terms. He knew the only reason was _**because of grace and blue eyes.**_

* * *

**A/N: Hello guys I know and I'm sorry. It seems like forever since I have written, but graduating college and becoming caught up in the whole Twilight craze has really made me busy. Life is pretty crazy for this person, but I have finally finished it. I am glad that you have read this story and appreciate everyone that has ever written a review or read my little story. **

**I don't know, but I feel as if this is it for me for awhile at least. I still have my blog though  
if you want to read any other writings. It isn't stories, but it is where I write mostly.**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**


End file.
